Egg Hunt
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Chibi Matt. Chibi Sora. Chibi Tai. Chibi Sammi (OC). A duck. What more could you want?


Egg Hunt  
by WSJ  
  
My Christmas story was a flop (actually, I thought it was rather good but apparently no one else did) so I'm going to try my hand at an Easter story! ^_^ I don't own Digimon, but I do own Matt's twin sister, Sammi. You can read about her in afore-mentioned Christmas fic, "A Christmas Dream".  
  
Oh yes, please review! Anything! Flames will be given to Agumon for fuel, and names of flamers will be given to V-mon because WE KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *clears throat, sweatdrop* Just please review...  
  
Summery: Chibi Tai. Chibi Matt. Chibi Sammi. Chibi Sora. Pregnant Mrs Kamiya. Pregnent Mrs Ishida (aka Ms Takaishi). Mr & Mrs Ishida happily married. Eggs. A duck. What more could you ask for? ^_^  
  
()()()()()  
  
Four-year-old Matt Ishida looked up at his mom and tugged on her skirt. Mrs Nancy Takaishi Ishida turned away from where she was working on supper at the stove and with difficulty, because of her gravid condition, she kneeled down to look at her son eye-to-eye. "What is it Matt?" she asked.  
  
"Mama, is Sammi gonna be able to come to Tai's with us?" he asked, a worried look in his adorable big blue eyes.  
  
Nancy shook her head. "Probably not sweetie. She still has the flu. We don't want her to make Tai and Sora sick, do we?"  
  
"No." said Matt, his eyes downcast, before running off to the room he and his twin sister shared. On the way he passed what used to be the guest room. Three of the walls were now painted white, and since Mrs Kamiya (his mom's best friend as well as his best friend's mom) was an artist she had offered to paint a mural on the walls. Mrs Kamiya and Matt's parents had talked a long time about what to paint, and even though Matt, Tai and Sammi had tried to eavesdrop on the discussion, they hadn't been able to hear much and had understood even less.  
  
Eventually Mrs Kamiya had gotten to work, and the finished picture was amazing, even to the three four-year-olds. It showed a scene not unlike what could be found in the park. There was green grass, and trees, and blue sky. Sitting under one of the trees was a blond girl, a teenager, with a orange cat (that was *really* fat) in her arms. Sitting next to her was a guy her same age, with a doggie thing next to him. Across from them, on another part of the meadow, was another girl and another boy. These two both had brown hair, although theirs was darker then the first guy's. The second girl had a white kitty in her lap, and she was stroking its ears absently. The guy next to her had a kind of a dinosaur sitting next to him with half of a loaf of bread hanging out of his mouth. The teens were laughing and joking and looked really happy. Matt and Sammi liked to go in there and just sit and make up stories about who the people were and what made them so happy.  
  
Today though, Matt didn't stay to gaze at the picture, just to giggle at his dad, who was trying to put together a crib. This was going to be his new baby brother's room. Mama and Daddy said they knew it was going to be a boy because the doctor had taken pictures of Mama's tummy that showed he was going to have a brother, not a sister like his best firend, Tai, was going to. Matt didn't understand it all, so he had just nodded a lot.  
  
He continued past his parents' room and swung a left to head into his own room. Sammi was laying in her bed, reading a book and sneezing occationally. Her long blond hair was unbound, and it spread itself across the pilow and migrated down around her shoulders, shaking whenever she sneezed.  
  
Matt plopped down on his bed across from hers and looked at her. "Mama said you still can't go."  
  
Sammi sighed. "But I don't want to miss the egg hunt! Sora, and you, and Tai are all gonna be there!"  
  
"Then go to sleep so you can get better."  
  
Sammi shot a glance at her brother, who was younger then her by maybe two minutes. "You just want me to be quiet."  
  
Matt grinned mischeiviously. "I know." And he quickly dodged the pillow his twin had thrown at him.  
  
Sammi did go to sleep, but the next morning their mother pronounced her still unfit to go to the Kamiya's. "No running around!" she warned her only daughter. The four of them got dressed up really nicely and headed for the Easter service at church. All through the car ride to the big church Matt was squirming, because he knew that Tai was gonna be there. As soon as Mr Ishida stopped the car Matt yanked open the side door and jumped out as Tai came bouncing over at the speed of light, Mr & the very pregnant Mrs Kamiya following at a slower pace.  
  
Several minutes later Tai, Matt and Sammi were dropped off in Sunday school, where they met up with Sora Takanouchi, the last member of their foursome.  
  
"What's wrong Sammi?" Sora asked the moment she set eyes on her best friend.  
  
"Mama said I can't go to the egg hunt at Tai's because I have a cold." and despite her best efforts not to, she sneezed.  
  
"Matt'll bring you some eggs." Tai said, trying to cheer her up.  
  
Matt himself did a double take. "I will?"  
  
"Yes, you will." Sora and Tai said at once before all four broke into helpless giggles, Sammi's punctuated every now and then by sneezes.  
  
They sat fidgeting through the lesson, wishing more then anything it was over so that they could go to Tai's for the egg hunt. Well, Tai, Matt and Sora were. Sammi was just sneezing.  
  
Finally church was over and the parents came to pick them up. Nancy apoligetically picked up Sammi and took her to the car so they could go home and the sick Ishida could get some more rest. The rest of them, Mr Ishida, Matt, the Kamiyas, Sora and her mother and father (who was home from the University where he worked for Easter), piled into Mr Kamiya's big van, leaving the other cars to be picked up later, and headed for the Kamiya apartment.  
  
They arrived ten minutes later, to the releif of the adults, who were tired of the children's endless chattering. "Yeesh, I hope this one doesn't talk as much as Tai!" said Mrs Kamiya, patting her belly.  
  
"If she does she'll only take after her father." Mr Ishida teased, poking his friend in the side.  
  
Mr Kamiya adopted a look of horror. "What? Me? Talk to much? No!"  
  
The children meanwhile, were over near the entrence to the apartment. "Daddy!" Sora called.  
  
"It's a baby duck!" Tai said, showing the adults the little bundle of white and yellow feathers that they'd found under a bush.  
  
"Eh?" asked Mr Kamiya, gently lifting the duckling out of his son's hands. "By George it is! It's a little baby duck!"  
  
"I wonder where its mother is..." Mrs Takanouchi said.  
  
Calmly the three children pointed to the road, where an obviously dead heap of brown feathers lay.  
  
"Good gracious!" Mrs Kamiya said, covering her mouth.  
  
"What are we going to do with it?" asked Mr Takanouchi.  
  
Matt's solemn face stared up at his father. "Daddy, can we take it home to Sammi?"  
  
Mr Ishida grinned. "Sure thing son! I bet that'll make up for not getting to come with us!" The others agreed.  
  
The egg hunt in itself went pretty much as planned. Except for the part where Tai found an actual robin's egg and got pecked at by the worried mother. Years later Sora remembered that and mused 'So that's why he was scared of Biyomon so much at first...'.  
  
At around four the adults desided it was time to go home, and Mr Kamiya drove everyone back to the now empty church to pick up their cars and go home. When Matt and Mr Ishida arrived at their apartment Matt instantly bolted for his twin while Mr Ishida kissed his wife hello and explained about the duck. Amazingly, she seemed to like the idea. "I remember the year I got a baby bunny for Easter. I've certainly no objections to a duck."  
  
The two then headed back to the twins' room, where Matt was just presenting Sammi, who was still in bed, with the duck. While at the Kamiyas Mr Ishida had gotten him clean and tied a bit of pink ribbon around his neck so that he looked pretty. When Matt handed her the little duckling, Sammi's eyes got huge and she squeaked in delight. "Oh!" she breathed. "Oh a duck! Thank you so much Matt!" With that she gently set the duck down and threw her arms around Matt's neck in a giant bear hug. "You're the best brother ever!"  
  
~*~  
  
Twenty years later Matt was visiting his mom and wandered into what had been the nursery while TK was little. Once he got a full look at the back wall he stopped dead in his tracks. The last time he had been in there was when he was six and had said good-bye to TK when he, Sammi and their dad moved out because of the divorce. He hadn't been back in there since.  
  
There was the much-loved mural, but now Matt saw it for what it really was. As if in a daze he walked over and brushed his fingers across each now-recognised figure. "Mom... Dad... Mr & Mrs Kamiya..." He stopped as he got to the animals, recognising them as well. What he had thought as a toddler was an orange cat in his mother's arms was really a Patamon. Next to his father stood a miniture Garurumon, in Mrs Kamiya's arms was a Gatomon, and an Agumon sat next to Mr Kamiya, chowing down on a loaf of bread.  
  
As he studied it, Matt noticed a figure behind a tree, wreathed in shadows. Matt was startled when he saw his own eleven-year-old face staring back at him. "Did they know..." he whispered. "Or was that added after the whole DigiWorld thing?" He suddenly remembered that while the part with Matt in it could have been added later, the mural itself, along with the Digimon, had been drawn a little before TK was born. His parents had some explaining to do.  
  
As he turned to go, a flash of yellow near the bottom of the wall caught his eye and he kneeled to look at it. It was a yellow duck, messily painted with sloppy handwriting underneith that said 'My Dukie. Matt gav it to me. ~Sammi.' She had obviously painted it when she was only four or five. Matt chuckled as he stood back up and headed out the door. "Sammi, you have no artistic ability..."  
  
()()()()()  
  
I know, a bit lame. ;_; Oh well... For info about the parents' adventures in the DigiWorld, read my story "Digimon 0: First Team" (about everyone's parents) and the soon-to-be-posted one called "Prophosy Fulfilled" about the Kamiyas and Ishidas. 


End file.
